xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Garfield Logan(Beast Boy) (DC Super Hero Girls)
Real Identity: '''Garfield Logan '''Affiliations: Super Hero High School Appearances (Webisodes): Welcome to Super Hero High, All About Super Hero High, Fall Into Super Hero High, Hero of the Month: Poison Ivy, Weaponomics, Clubbing, Hero of the Month: Bumblebee, Hero of the Month: Wonder Woman, New Beginnings, Hero of the Month: Supergirl, Batgirl vs. Supergirl, License to Fly, Doubles Trouble, Franken-Ivy, Dude, Where's My Invisible Jet?, Hero of the Month: Frost, Hero of the Month: Hawkgirl, The Cheetah Who Cried Wolf, Ring of Mire, and Hero of the Month: Star Sapphire Appearances (Novels): Wonder Woman at Super Hero High and Supergirl at Super Hero High Appearances (TV Specials): Super Hero High Appearances (Comics): Free Comic Book Day Edition 2016, Intro to Prehistory Part 1, Intro to Prehistory Part 2, Halloween ComicFest 2016 Edition, Intro to Prehistory Part 3, and The Dino Egg Effect Part 1 Appearances (Graphic Novels): Finals Crisis and Hits and Myths Appearances (Books): Super Hero High School Yearbook Powers/Skills: Shapeshifting Voiced By: Greg Cipes Beast Boy can change into any animal he wants, anytime he wants (well, most of the time). He's known to be happy-go-lucky and a little immature, but when the situation gets serious, you want this animal on your side. He's a loyal friend who's just as comfortable hanging out with the girls as he is goofing around with the boys. He is originally from West Africa. As a result of his powers, Beast Boy is a vegetarian, especially tofu, bean, burritos, and pie. Beast Boy is a vegetarian and is a member of the Band Club. While Bumblebee gave Wonder Woman a tour of the school, Beast Boy flew around the halls as a hawk. Bumblebee asked him to show his true form for Wonder Woman. Beast Boy obliged her but did so in mid-air. He fell to the floor but Wonder Woman caught him at the last minute. Beast Boy was selected for the 100th Annual Super Triathlon team. In the earth challenge of the A/P Test, he turned into a mole and promised the moles a year's worth supply of gourmet grubs and an annual subscription to Tunnel Talk Magazine if his team could move their molehill. The team was greatly aided by Beast Boy's powers in the water challenge. He turned into a sea turtle and gave Wonder Woman and Frost a ride as they fended off attacks by the Eclectic Electric Eels then turned into a massive blue whale to block the path of the other teams while they went for the winning treasure chest. He attended the party celebrating the first time Wonder Woman defeated a supervillain. On Supergirl's first day, Beast Boy participated in a Save the Day against Killer Croc. He turned into a crocodile and was tossed by Croc after a tussle. Back to Super Hero High, Beast Boy turned into a rooster to greet Supergirl. He turned into a gorilla and offered to help Vice Principal Grodd but was turned down. The next day, Beast Boy volunteered his abilities in P.E. class for the strength test. For Wonder Woman, he turned into an elephant then a Brontosaurus for Supergirl. However, Beast Boy lost his balance from getting so big and fell towards the others. He turned into a bird and flew away. Wildcat admonished Supergirl to get a grip on her powers or someone would get hurt. About a week later, Beast Boy participated in a Save the Day involving Giganta. He led those who were tasked with getting innocent civilians out of harm's way. In the finale of the battle, Beast Boy turned into an elephant and jumped on Giganta's right foot. That night, he briefly fought Stompa during a siege started by Granny Goodness. Two days before semester finals, Beast Boy was playing a game of Go Fish with Starfire when a giant-sized Chompy crashed through the wall and spooked them. Poison Ivy was given detention. On the day before semester finals, Beast Boy watched the spar between Wonder Woman and Cheetah in P.E. class then went to the school assembly then Intro to Super Suits class. He agreed to be Katana's practice partner. He managed to win three matches but she won 642. They played a game of Super Hide-and-Seek to hone their stealth abilities. After Katana found him in Waller's office, her sword accidentally fell out of her hilt and sliced a bowling trophy in half. Katana and Beast Boy repaired with hot glue. He created a distraction to hold Waller's attention by skateboarding in the hall. After school, he attended Harley Quinn's party. The following semester, on a Friday, Beast Boy hung out at Capes & Cowls after school. He joined Supergirl and Miss Martian in their city-wide search for the stolen Batjet. In hawk form, Beast Boy noticed something odd at the Portal Coffee Shop. A Battle of the Bands! competition was going on and the Batjet was the grand prize. The bouncer mistook them for contestants and directed them to the band entrance. Beast Boy took to the drums. The battle soon became a brawl. Beast Boy turned into a lion but ran from Gizmo's blasts. Ivy, Batgirl, Harley, Wonder Woman, Katana, Hawkgirl, Flash and Bumblebee joined them. Beast Boy was concerned with a trip to the Underworld as his mama always said to avoid like the plague. Since it was to find Professor Etrigan, Beast Boy invoked Cyborg's Boo-yah! and leaped in with the rest of Wonder Woman's team. He whipped out a pumpernickel sandwich and chowed down. They learned Trigon, lord of the Underworld, had Etrigan but they had no idea how to find him. Raven, Trigon's daughter, appeared and took them to the right path. Beast Boy definitely felt a connection with Raven but they parted ways on account of her not wanting to get grounded for an eternity. They found Etrigan but Trigon appeared and caged them. Miss Maritan turned invisible from fright and wasn't caught. She reappeared and freed them. They made a beeline for the portal and returned to the coffee shop just as the demons closed the portal down. Wonder Woman's team went to Smallville to help Batgirl's team take back the Batjet. Beast Boy, Hawkgirl, and Miss Martian were blown away by Black Condor's wind power but Harley and Ivy put him in his place. Once the Smallville Special Crimes Unit took Black Canary, Condor, and Magpie away, the girls continued onto Themyscira for their slumber party. Wonder Woman entrusted Beast Boy and Flash with returning the Invisible Jet to Super Hero High. Beast Boy resented the implication he would be reckless but as soon as they took to the air, he wanted to see how fast the jet could go. Back on campus, Flash and Beast Boy returned to playing their "Craft of Warworld" game. On the Intro to Prehistory field trip to the Jurassic Era, Beast Boy took on the form of a Brachiosaurus then Stegosaurus in order to calm the dinosaurs down. Soon enough, he was accepted as the alpha dinosaur. To Supergirl's surprise, he was rather eloquent. Beast Boy was voted "Most Animal Magnetism" in the Super Hero High School Yearbook. Category:DC Universe Category:Shapeshifters Category:Animagus Category:Animal Empathy Category:Tail Category:Wings Category:Musicians Category:Sidekicks Category:Super Hero Category:Americans Category:Animals Category:Super Hero High School Category:Teenagers Category:Metropolis Category:DC Super Hero Girls Category:Students Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Splicers